I'll Be Your Anything
by Jack-Quaker
Summary: “I wanted to be your friend but you wouldn’t let me so I settled with being your enemy. And now I can’t even be that. I can’t even be your memory. If I could, I’d be your anything.” HP/DM OOC and Fluff. Ignores books 6&7.
1. Prologue

TITLE: In The Silence

TITLE: I'll be your anything

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: "I wanted to be your friend but you wouldn't let me so I settled with being your enemy. And now I can't even be that. I can't even be your memory. If I could, I'd be your anything."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash of the Harry/Draco variety. AU, completely ignores books 6 & 7. Lots of OOC and fluff and very little plot (which is prolly why I actually managed to finish it)

A/N: Okay, so I know I should be working In The Silence but I was going through my old stories and found this one and was hit with the sudden desire to finish it… so I did. Yes, that's right, this story is already COMPLETED!! I'm so proud… out of the dozen or so stories that I've started this is only the third I've ever completed. So yeah… Hope you all enjoy.

Also, Just so you all know this story was inspired by the song Memory by Sugarcult.

PROLOGUE

Ron paced impatiently for his girlfriend Hermione to arrive. They had planned to go visit Harry in the hospital together and she was due to arrive any minute. It had been six months since Voldemort's defeat and Harry still hadn't woken. No one was quite sure what was wrong with him; the best the doctors could give was that Harry didn't want to wake up. Ron snorted at this. Not want to wake up? Why wouldn't Harry want to wake up? Voldemort was dead and everyone was safe. Sure, there had been a few casualties along the way but it was over now. A pop let Ron know of Hermione's arrival.

"About bloody time." Ron grumbled as he turned to her. She gave an indignant huff.

"I know your worried about Harry, Ron, I am too but that's no reason to take it out on me. I came here as fast as I could." Ron continued to glare at her for a moment before his face softened with a sigh. Suddenly he looked very tired.

"I know Hermione. I-I'm just so worried about him. It's been six months." Hermione wrapped comforting arms around her boyfriend, wishing for a moment that things were the other way around.

"It'll be okay Ron. Harry's strong. Come, let's go see him." She pulled away and the two disappeared with no more than a small pop.

Not five minutes later Ron and Hermione were standing over the bed of their best friend in the critical care section of St. Mungo's. Harry looked much as he always had, his cuts and bruises long healed. If someone didn't know better they'd merely think he was in a light sleep. Hermione sat in the only available chair while Ron stood at her side.

"Hello Harry, mate." Ron spoke to the comatose young man in a soft voice. There was no response, not that he expected any.

At his side Hermione was fighting a losing battle against her tears. At first they fell silently but were soon accompanied by despairing sobs. Ron wrapped his long arms around her comfortingly, blinking back his own tears. Several minutes later her tears were suddenly silenced by a soft groan. Like lighting both Ron and Hermione whipped around to see Harry's eyelashes begin to flutter and finally open with another moan.

"Harry! Oh Merlin Harry!" Ron was immediately at Harry's side smiling down at the now awake young man. Hermione had also moved to his side. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks but now for a very different reason.

"Oh Harry! You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you all right? Do you need anything? Water?" Hermione rambled. Green eyes stared back at her in confusion. Silently they slid over to Ron and back again, taking in both flushed faces. He opened his mouth to talk but all that came out was a dry croak. "Ron, go get him some water." The red head nodded and poured a glass from the bedside table handing it to Harry who took it was a grateful look. Both watched in rapt attention as he guzzled down the water and then waited for him to speak when he finished. Silence ensued as they watched him and he looked back nervously.

"So mate… how ya feeling?" Ron finally prompted when it became clear that Harry wasn't going to speak on his own.

"Alright I suppose." The man answered, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"That's wonderful Harry." Hermione beamed at him. He merely shrugged and all was covered in silence once more as the three continued to look at each other. Ron and Hermione were beginning to become very uncomfortable with the silence when Harry finally spoke up once more.

"Um… were is… this?"

"Of course! How stupid of us." Hermione slapped herself on the forehead. "After the final battle we found you unconscious from your fight with Voldemort. You were taken here to St. Mungo's for treatment. That was half a year ago."

"Oh… and… and who are you?" Both Ron and Hermione's mouths dropped open in shock. Harry looked at the two feeling very nervous and self-conscious. These feelings were only made worse as Hermione threw herself tearfully into Ron's arms and proceeded to sob harder than she had minutes ago.

Not one of the three noticed the figure watching from the shadows.


	2. Draco

TITLE: In The Silence

TITLE: I'll be your anything

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: "I wanted to be your friend but you wouldn't let me so I settled with being your enemy. And now I can't even be that. I can't even be your memory. If I could, I'd be your anything."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash of the Harry/Draco variety. AU, completely ignores books 6 & 7. Lots of OOC and fluff and very little plot (which is prolly why I actually managed to finish it)

A/N: Look!! A second chapter just 'cause I'm feeling nice. After this I'll update once a week until its done. There are six chapters total, seven counting the prologue. Please review and let me know what you think!!

DRACO

As cliché as it sounds I knew Harry was special the moment I first laid eyes on him; all those years ago back in Madam Malkin's before I knew that he was the great Harry Potter. Before I knew he was the Boy-Who-Lived. There was just something in those bright green eyes that almost seemed to be glowing. That wild hair. The way he was surrounded by an overwhelming aura of power but at the same time was too humble to raise his eyes from the floor. He was special and I knew I needed to be near this strange new boy, no matter what. I'll be the first to admit I went about it the wrong way, insulting the oaf Hagrid, using my Malfoy arrogance and power, all the things my father had taught me. It had always worked before but I should have known better. I should of known that this mysterious boy could not be won through money or power or arrogance.

That day on the train I finally learned his name. He had been all I'd thought about for the last part of the summer. Imagine my surprise when I found out my mystery boy was none other than the legendary Harry Potter. Naturally I offered my friendship but by then I had already blown my chances adding my insult to Weasley, his first friend, against me. Of course it hurt, more than I'd like to admit. It also left me very confused. But that did not change my need for him, to be near him, if not as a friend then as an enemy.

I'm convinced fighting Harry hurt me more than it ever did him. Every sharp word or snide remark I made I felt cut into me. Every time I saw the pain flash in his eyes from something I did I felt a piece of me die. But it allowed me to be near him. As sick and twisted as I know that is sometimes it was all that kept me going. The vision of Harry, his face flushed in anger, eyes bright with an inner fire as he defended his friends; the rare touches when our arguments became physical, I used these to survive when my own life became too much to bear.

Now here we are, in this sterile, white hospital room and I can no longer be your enemy. You've finally woken from your coma, showing us all that you truly are the Boy-Who-Lived. Or should I say the Man-Who-Lived-Again. But your memories are all gone, you aren't you anymore, or are you? I don't know. In a way I'm sad because it means you no longer remember me, know me, but on the same hand I'm happy that you don't remember me because none of your memories of me are happy ones.

I wanted to be your friend but you wouldn't let me so I settled with being your enemy. And now I can't even be that.

I can't even be your memory.

If I could, I'd be your anything.

CHAPTER 1

For the past six months, ever since the end of the final battle and the defeat of Voldemort, Draco had made Harry's room his temporary home, leaving only when bodily functions force him to. Of course none of the medi-witches knew this, or any of Harry's numerous visitors. The only person Draco suspected of knowing was Dumbledore who had taken to leaving tea and lemon drops every time he visited. Over the last several weeks Draco had developed a secret fondness for the yellow muggle sweet.

With a sigh Draco emerged from his hiding place in the shadows and stepped over to the side of Harry's bed. The young man was currently asleep, resting after his exhausting first day awake. A day that was filled with nameless crying people and lots of doctors and numerous questions that he hadn't known the answers to. In a gesture of gentleness most didn't know he possessed Draco ran pale fingers through silky black locks. With that same gentleness he leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on Harry's famous lightning bolt scar, just as he had done every night for the last six months. Unlike those other nights however, when he pulled back Draco found bright green eyes staring at him questioningly.

"Oh, so you're awake then." Draco greeted with a small smirk. Harry didn't respond but instead continued to stare. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused." The smaller man croaked. Draco laughed and handed Harry a glass of water, which he graciously accepted.

"I suppose that's to be expected, having lost your memories and all."

"Who…who are you?" Draco could hear a shyness in the voice, which he found very enduring.

"No one of any importance."

"That's not true!" Harry nearly shouted. Draco gave him a surprised look and the raven-haired man blushed and hurriedly continued, trying to explain himself. "You are important. I…I can feel it. You're different than everyone else I saw today. You're special. I… I know you?" He ended in a whisper; the last part more question than statement.

"Yes, you did once."

"Why can't I remember anything?" Emerald eyes shone with unshed tears of frustration and Draco felt his heart breaking at the sad sight. He had never seen the other man look so upset. Harry had always been strong, a hero.

"I don't know." Draco answered lamely. "Perhaps, deep down, you don't want to remember." The blond watched as Harry quietly thought this over. After several minutes he began to think Harry had fallen asleep and began to drift off himself when Harry's voice brought him back.

"What's your name?"

"I thought I said I was no one of any importance."

"If you're not important than why would it matter if I knew your name?"

"Because someone might find it important."

"Like who?"

"Those friends of yours who were here earlier." Harry made a face.

"Are they really my friends? The girl wouldn't stop crying and the boy just kept giving me these pitying looks, they were really quite annoying." Draco couldn't help but give an undignified snort.

"I've been trying to tell you that for years."

"So who are you then?" Draco sighed. It was obvious Harry would not be deterred.

"An old schoolmate. We went to Hogwarts together."

"Were we friends?"

"No." Said Draco sadly; some of his longing making it's way into his voice. "I made your life a living hell while we were there. You hated me." There was silence for a few moments and Draco was flooded with wave after wave of remorse and self-loathing and regret. Even in this new world, with this new Harry Potter he could never be anything.

"Do I still?" Draco shrugged.

"I don't know. We haven't talked in almost two years, not since Hogwarts. Most likely you still do."

"But you don't hate me?"

"No. Never." More silence.

"Hi." Draco looked up and found himself staring at Harry's outstretched hand. "I'm Harry, or so they tell me." The dark haired man smiled brightly and Draco could feel himself smiling back as he took the hand in his own.

"Draco Malfoy."

"It's nice to meet you Draco Malfoy." Harry laughed. "Now see, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Oh I don't know about that, I think I may need therapy."

"Perhaps but not for that. My guess is you've needed therapy for a while now Mr. Malfoy."

Draco couldn't help but laugh, it felt so good to sit next to the man of his dreams and simply laugh, forgetting all that had gone on before. As their laughter came to an end Harry attempted to stifle a large yawn.

"You really should get some sleep. You probably have another big day of tests and questions and annoying visitors tomorrow." Harry made a face at the thought of a repeat of today.

"I suppose."

"There's a good boy." Draco chuckled at Harry's look of annoyance. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey Draco?"

"Yes?"

Harry suddenly looked self-conscious. "Could… do you… do you think you could stay until I fall asleep?"

"What's wrong? Afraid of the dark?" Draco asked with a teasing smile and no real malice.

"No… It's just… I…"

"Of course I'll stay." He saved Harry from having to answer. The man in bed gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."


	3. Harry

TITLE: In The Silence

TITLE: I'll be your anything

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: "I wanted to be your friend but you wouldn't let me so I settled with being your enemy. And now I can't even be that. I can't even be your memory. If I could, I'd be your anything."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash of the Harry/Draco variety. AU, completely ignores books 6 & 7. Lots of OOC and fluff and very little plot (which is prolly why I actually managed to finish it)

A/N: And here we are again. Just like I promised, another update. So without further ado, please enjoy!

HARRY

I can't remember.

Not one little thing.

Sometimes I feel like I'm about to remember something, like there's a memory just on the tip of my brain but whenever I reach for it, it disappears. These memories, they're like quickly fading dreams. The harder I try to focus on one the more it slips away. Sometimes I'll see a color or smell something and it'll trigger something. Something in my brain, almost like it's saying 'hey, I know that!' and then it's gone, as quickly as it came.

It's all so frustrating! It seems like the harder I try the harder it all becomes till I can't stand it anymore and all I want to do is just give up.

But no, I can't give up. I have to remember.

I have visitors who come and try to help though I mostly wish they'd just leave me alone. There's a boy and a girl. Ron and Hermione. Apparently we were best mates. I don't remember. Most of the time I just find their company annoying. But I do love the stories. The stories they tell me of adventures we've shared. Most seem to center around a dark lord. Lord Volder-something. I don't know if these are true or accurate. I don't remember but they are fun and exciting to listen to. Another common visitor is Dumbledore, an old man with twinkling blue eyes. I like him. He's warm and friendly and full of knowledge. I'm comfortable around him and enjoy our conversations where we often talk of nothing in particular. Though truth be told I think he's a little loony.

And then there's Draco.

I remember him and yet I don't. I have no tangible memories of him. But I have feelings. I knew I knew him the moment I first locked eyes with him. I knew he was special the moment I woke up to his soft caresses. He makes me feel safe… and… I don't know… loved? I have no memories of him but I can remember loving the way he looked and loving the sound of his voice and I can remember moments of fierce joy and pain and hope and anger and… and something…

I don't know.

I don't know anything anymore.

All I know is what I feel.

And then there are the nightmares.

All around me people are dying. I see faces. Faces of people I know but I can't remember their names. I see them fall, one by one, with looks of pain and anguish and horror. I cry out but it seems as though my throat no longer works for no sound comes. Everywhere lights are flashing and flying. The sky is red, the color of blood. A perfect match to the rivers flowing on the ground below. Blood everywhere, covering everything. Somewhere someone laughs, a high-pitched cackle that seems to fill the air surrounding everything.

CHAPTER 2

Slowly green eyes open, almost as if it was painful.

"Oh Harry! Thank Merlin you're awake! You were having a nightmare and we couldn't wake you up." Hermione threw herself at Harry as a fresh set of tears fell down her checks.

"Come on 'Mione, I think your suffocating him." Ron said, slightly amused. He was standing next to Hermione on one side of the bed while Dumbledore was on the other, also watching the young brown haired witch. Standing nervously a little way off was Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin.

"Good morning Harry." The old wizard greeted after Hermione removed herself from the young wizard's neck. "We brought a few more visitors for you today." He gestured to the two in the back of the room.

"Hello Harry dear, do you remember who I am?" Molly stepped forward with her kind smile firmly in place, hiding the pain of seeing her adoptive son in such a state. Harry looked at her for a long time before sadly shaking his head no. "W-well that's alright dear. I'm sure you'll remember everything in time." The older woman quickly stepped away in an effort to hide her tears. In her wake came Remus Lupin, looking much the same as he always had; worn and weary but handsome non the less.

"Hey Harry, it's great to see you awake. Gave us all a scare there for a while." He grinned down at the younger man.

"From the sounds of it I do that quite a bit." Harry replied, trying to keep the mood light. Remus gave a small chuckle. Harry found he liked the older man almost immediately.

For the next hour or so the five of them talked, all making sure to keep the conversation light. At noon a medi-witch came in and shooed everyone out so Harry could eat and have a few test preformed. After a refreshing nap the dark haired patient awoke to find Dumbledore had returned. Their conversation started out like the others, light and avoiding anything serious but it was obvious the old wizard had come with a certain purpose in mind.

"Well now Harry, on a more serious note I have a few things I'd like to talk to you about."

"Sir?"

"I know you've been asked this before but I'd like to ask again. Is there anything, anything at all, that you can remember?" Harry looked into the headmaster's serious blue eyes and sadly shook his head.

"No, well… no real memories but with some people… I… I get these feelings…" Harry let out a frustrated sigh, not sure he could properly explain what he didn't truly understand himself.

"Feelings?"

"Yes. It's like, with Mrs. Weasley I felt warm and safe and she made me think of freshly baked cookies. And with Mr. Lupin… I felt… I don't know. There was that feeling of home again… and something else… is he my uncle or something?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Something like that."

"Then there's you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. When you're around I feel like everything's going to be okay. You just seem to give off this feeling of safety and wisdom and… I don't know… grandfatherly ness? And then…" Harry faded off, not sure if he should mention Draco.

"Yes Harry? Is there someone else?" Harry just looked away.

"Ah, I see. Yes well, I do believe it's about time I head off. Have a school to manage and all that but don't worry, I'll be back to visit soon." Dumbledore rose to leave but paused at the nightstand and pulled a small bag out of his pocket. "These are for your friend, please give him my regards for me?" And with that Dumbledore left, leaving Harry feeling very confused.

Harry awoke to soft caresses. Opening his eyes he found himself looking into pools of liquid mercury. For a moment he just stared, allowing himself to drown in those beautiful eyes before smiling softly.

"Hey." It was almost a sigh.

"Hey. You snore like a banshee." Draco ruined the quiet moment. Harry gave an indignant snort, though inside he was laughing.

"I do not! I'll have you know that the nurses compliment me on my snoring. Sounds like heaven they tell me." This had Draco laughing loudly. Harry smiled, pleased with himself.

"And you used to call me arrogant. So tell me oh snorer of heaven, how was your day?"

"Good. Long. I had more visitors today. Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mom, and Remus Lupin. I also had a talk with Dumbledore."

"Ah, the old coot how was that?"

"Good, he was seeing if I could remember anything. He left you something, it's over there on the nightstand." Harry pointed, a thoughtful expression settled on his features. "I wonder how he knows about you."

"Dumbledore has a strange knack for knowing everything that goes on, especially when it involves his favorite boy wonder- Lemon Drops! I love that man!" Draco exclaimed as he popped a small yellow sweet into his mouth, closing his eyes and sighing in pleasure. Harry watched in amusement.

"Aren't those a muggle candy?"

"Yes. You're point being?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering what the great Draco Malfoy is doing eating something the muggles created."

"Well it's-" Draco bit off his reply as realization dawned. Harry shouldn't know what muggles were. And even if he had heard the word somewhere there was no way he could possibly know Draco's feelings on muggles unless he remembered something.

"Draco?" Harry's worried voice broke through the blonde's thoughts, making him aware of the fact he had been staring at the green-eyed man.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Um, Harry, how do you know what muggles are?" Harry gave Draco a confused look.

"Muggles? I-I don't know. I just do. I was watching you eat the candy and… I-it just came to me." Suddenly Harry's eyes lit up as realization dawned. "I just remembered! I just remembered something!"

Soon both men were grinning like mad. Draco couldn't help but laugh with joy and relief. And when Harry suddenly leaped into his arms, hugging him tight, Draco couldn't help but hug back with his all.

A/N: So This week was finals week and as a result I've been really busy. As a result I haven't had a chance to respond to all of your wonderful so I'm doing it now. Usually I don't like it when authors do this but I'm making an exception for myself :P Thank you all so much for the great review!!

Singedshadows: I hope you enjoy what I have in store for the rest of the story 

Ara Denae: I can't tell you that, you'll just have to wait and see. And thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story.

Solitary Psycho: You know what's sad? I never bothered to think up a reason why Harry woke… he just did. I really didn't put as much thought into this story as I should have… it was just something fun to write. As for Harry's memory, I can't tell you that, you'll just have to keep reading. Found it rather amusing as well that Harry found his friend annoying.

Blueray: Thanks!! And yeah, I know but I wasn't really going for originality… I just wanted something fun and easy to write.

Live4ska: Thanks, I hope you keep enjoying it.

Suki53: Thanks!  Please keep reading and enjoying!


	4. Dumbledore

TITLE: In The Silence

TITLE: I'll be your anything

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: "I wanted to be your friend but you wouldn't let me so I settled with being your enemy. And now I can't even be that. I can't even be your memory. If I could, I'd be your anything."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash of the Harry/Draco variety. AU, completely ignores books 6 & 7. Lots of OOC and fluff and very little plot (which is prolly why I actually managed to finish it)

A/N: I apologize for the wait. Since I missed last weeks update you'll get two chapters today!

DUMBLEDORE

I'm getting too old for this.

This is supposed to be a happy occasion. Tom is dead, the death eaters have been rounded up, and for the first time in too long the wizarding world is truly free. We should be celebrating. Smiling and laughing, feasting on fine foods and drinking merrily, not standing around the sick bed of our most beloved hero. The rest of the world is celebrating, singing this young man's praise but we few stand here in silence, lost in our own memories.

I feel so old looking down at his small frame. I look at the others around me and know they feel the same. Molly, Remus, even Ron and Hermione. All of us, faces pale and drawn, the older ones with more than a few extra gray hairs. We're all thinking the same thing. Why Harry? He doesn't deserve this. He has already been through so much. But perhaps that's why Harry. Who else has the experience to handle the worst?

It pains me to see him, looking so small and frail on that bed, eyes looking at me with an innocence they haven't held in years. A part of me, the selfish part, doesn't want him to remember. I don't want him to remember the pain and the deaths. I don't want to watch him lose his innocence all over again. I still feel the guilt of forcing him to grow up so fast. But it needed to be done. In times of war the needs of the many must be put before the needs of the individual. But it always pained me.

I love Harry. He is the grandson I never had. My own children never lived to bear any children of their own. All I have ever wished for him was happiness. And yet, at the same time I was forced to watch and even push him into the terrible events that brought about the death of a dark lord and, in a sense, the loss of my pseudo-grandson.

However, there is a part of me that thinks this may be for the better. Harry's strange memory loss may prove to provide Harry with the happiness that has eluded him so far. From this misfortune he may find himself the love he has always desired.

I have always thought young Mr. Malfoy to be an extraordinary person. They are perfectly suited for each other. I know it. Draco will make Harry happy in a way no one else ever could. He will be loyal and supportive and loving. And really, what else would you expect from a lemon drop lover?

Even if Harry never regains his memories I am positive he will gain something much more valuable.

CHAPTER 3

Dumbledore walked into the hospital room to find Harry already awake. It was a beautiful midsummer morning. The sunlight was streaming in, alighting across Harry, bringing out the red highlights in his hair, casting a rosy glow over his skin and setting his emerald eyes aglow. He looked like an innocent angel, sitting there in his white hospital bedclothes, a happy smile playing across his handsome face.

"Good morning Harry." The headmaster greeted. Harry turned his eyes away from the window and looked at the old man, his smile widening.

"Hello sir." Dumbledore took a seat.

"You seem happy this morning." Harry nodded.

"I am."

"Care to divest the reason behind your good mood?"

"I remembered something." The abruptness and unexpectedness of this statement momentarily left Dumbledore speechless.

"That's wonderful my boy! Care to share what it is you remembered?"

"Muggles."

"Muggles?"

"Mmmhmm." Harry nodded happily. "I remembered what muggles were. And purebloods and how most purebloods don't like muggles." Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at Harry's obvious pride at remembering something.

"I'm very happy for you Harry, that's great progress. Have you told your doctors yet?"

"Yep and they think there's a chance I'll fully recover. They were even talking about letting me leave seeing as how aside from my memory loss I'm perfectly fine. They think that going home might help me recover my memories faster."

"That's great news Harry." Dumbledore beamed, feeling truly happy for the young man before him. "If you'd like I can see to having your home in working order for when you arrive. I know of a certain someone who would be more than happy to assist Harry Potter in any way he can."

"That would be brilliant sir."

"Wonderful. I'll go see what I can do about your house and then return to discuss getting you released with your doctor." The old wizard rose from his chair and smiled down at his favorite boy. "I'll stop by again later."

"Ok. And Professor? Thank you very much."

"Of course Harry, think nothing of it."

When Dumbledore returned later that afternoon he wasn't surprised to find Draco Malfoy sitting besides a napping Harry Potter though Draco seemed more than a little surprised to look up and find him in the room.

"Professor Dumbledore!" The blond started to rise from his seat.

"Don't bother rising on my account Mr. Malfoy. I had just dropped by to speak with Harry but it seems I've caught him at an inopportune moment."

"He should be awake soon if you don't mind waiting." Draco offered. Trying not to feel guilty at being caught by Harry's bedside though he knew he had no reason to feel that way.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you anyways."

"Really?" Draco asked in surprise. Dumbledore nodded.

"Really. I don't know if Harry has talked to you at all but his doctors want to release him tomorrow. There's not much more they can do for him here and they feel he has a better chance of regaining his memories at home."

"I see." Said Draco, looking away. So this was it then? His last night with Harry.

"I was thinking Mr. Malfoy, despite Harry's physical health I would feel better if he had someone there with him. Someone who is familiar with the wizarding world and who could help him to readjust and relearns everything. It would have to be someone he trusts completely. I would do it myself but I have a school to run and I'm not so sure he'd like an old busybody like me hanging around, which is why I was wondering if perhaps you would be interested?"

"Me? You want me to live with him?" Draco could barely believe his ears.

"I would. Of course if you're not interested I would completely understand."

"No! I mean, of course, I would be interested. I'm just surprised. I would have thought you'd choose Granger or Weasley. They were his best friends."

"True but I fear he is not as close to them now as he once was. Indeed, it seems as though you are the one who has stolen his heart." The blond looked away, fighting his blush.

"I would be honored to assist Harry in any way I can."

"Splendid!" Dumbledore smiled, clapping his hands together. "Would you mind informing Harry? I'm afraid I need to be heading back to Hogwarts."

"Of course sir."

"Thank you my boy. I'll have Dobby come by tomorrow to take you both to Harry's house. And Draco? Make him happy." Before Draco would form a reply the old wizard was gone. He stared at the now empty spot wondering just what the old coot had meant by those last words.


	5. Dobby

TITLE: In The Silence

TITLE: I'll be your anything

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: "I wanted to be your friend but you wouldn't let me so I settled with being your enemy. And now I can't even be that. I can't even be your memory. If I could, I'd be your anything."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash of the Harry/Draco variety. AU, completely ignores books 6 & 7. Lots of OOC and fluff and very little plot (which is prolly why I actually managed to finish it)

A/N: I apologize for the wait. Since I missed last week's update you get two chapters today!

DOBBY

Harry Potter sir is home!

Dobby is never being so happy as he is now. Harry Potter was sick for long time but now he is better and home! And Dobby is helping him. Headmaster be asking Dobby to help and take care of Harry Potter's house and Dobby be doing a good job, just like the good house elf he is.

Harry Potter is the bestest wizard Dobby ever did know. He is kind and saved Dobby from his nasty, bad master. But headmaster did not say old master's son be coming too. Dobby is not remembering him as a nice boy. He is to be helping Harry Potter like Dobby. Dobby was not so sure at first, he look so much like old master it was scary. But Dobby saw him be nice to Harry Potter and make Harry Potter laugh. Dobby see him treat Harry Potter good but Dobby keep eye out, just in case. Dobby will stop him if he tries to hurt Harry Potter just like old master. But Dobby won't save Harry Potter's life, oh no. Dobby promised.

But Dobby does not think he will have to worry. Mister Draco makes Harry Potter happy, Dobby can see it. Harry Potter smiles whenever Mister Draco is near. Dobby is thinking that Harry Potter is falling in love with Mister Draco. Dobby is so happy for his Harry Potter. Mister Draco is not like old master at all. He even thanked Dobby yesterday! Dobby was being so surprised he almost dropped the plate he was holding.

And bestest of all? Harry Potter remembers Dobby. Harry Potter lost his memory but did not forget Dobby. Harry Potter is so wonderful. He knows Dobby's name without being told and has promised Dobby new socks next time he goes shopping! Dobby is so happy!

CHAPTER 4

"Why exactly are we wondering through muggle London again?" Draco drawled in such a condescending tone that Harry felt an overwhelming urge to smack the blond.

"Because," Harry answered. "I promised Dobby some new socks the next time we went shopping. You didn't have to come, I'm more than capable of buying socks by myself."

"What? And leave me alone with that demented elf? I don't think so." Harry gave a small chuckle. Despite his love for the small creature there was no disputing the fact that Dobby was eccentric, even in the wizarding world. Of course both knew that wasn't the real reason Draco was out with Harry. Suddenly Harry stopped, startling Draco as he grabbed the blonde's arm.

"I appreciate all you do for me Draco but I'm not an invalid. Missing my memories doesn't make me helpless. You shouldn't have to feel like you need to stay by my side all the time. If there's something else you'd rather do then go, I know how to get back home by myself." Draco looked into those brilliant green eyes he loved. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's. Before the kiss could become heated he pulled back resting his forehead against Harry's.

"I could never think of you as helpless." He whispered before pulling all the way back, making sure there was enough space between them to resist further temptation. "Come now, don't we have some socks to buy? Let's get this over with. As is I'll have the smell of muggle in my hair for weeks." Coming out of his daze Harry laughed and gave Draco a playful shove.

"All right, let's go, if only to stop you from whining some more." He teased.

"I do not whine. It's undignified." Draco sniffed, causing more giggles from Harry.

"Who knew muggles had so many socks." Draco commented, looking at the wall of socks before them. "Think maybe they have some weird sock fetish?" Harry snorted.

"I highly doubt it… though I can't really remember." A small frown marred Harry's feature as he tried to remember. "I know Dumbledore would love it though. He loves socks."

"I always knew the man was insane. How'd you know that anyway?"

"I just remembered." Draco smiled.

"That's the third thing this week. At this rate you'll have all your memories in no time."

"I hope so." Draco turned back to the endless wall of socks.

"So… which ones should we get the spaz?"

"The crazier the better with Dobby. Oh! This one has cows!" Harry pulled off a pair of purple socks covered with small, big-eyed cows. Draco couldn't hold back his sneer.

"Those are absolutely obnoxious."

"That's the point." Harry laughed. "Now help me find another pair."

"You need another? One horrid pair of socks isn't enough?"

"Of course not, these match. He needs another pair so he can mix them." Draco's incredulous face caused Harry to break into a fit of giggles.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Draco were still standing before the wall-o-socks, Dobby long forgotten as they made a game of finding the most horrendous socks. Draco was just showing off a pair of pink and orange striped ones covered in green cupcakes when a voice made Harry freeze.

"Look Mum, isn't that the freak?" Draco turned to see an enormous whale of a boy with blond hair pointing at Harry. Next to him stood a long neck woman with the face of a horse and an unpleasant expression.

"Shhh Duddleykins, just ignore him. I don't want anything to do with that boy or his freakishness." But the boy wasn't listening to his mother.

"Hey freak! Hey, I'm talking to you." Draco watched with a mixture of shock and anger as the whale began making his way towards them. He turned to Harry only to see him staunchly ignoring the obese boy. The only sign he could hear was his clenched fists.

"Harry? What's going on?" He asked quietly. Before Harry could respond the whale was upon them, grabbing the dark wizard's shoulder and forcing him to turn around. What happened next, those watching didn't know. One moment Dudley was grabbing Harry, the next he was down on the floor, Harry's wand to his throat.

"Don't touch me." Harry growled, his eyes aglow with righteous anger.

"Dudley!" The woman shrieked. "Get away from him!" She ran to her son, making a futile attempt to lift him to his feet. "I thought we had finally gotten rid of you. Haven't you wasted enough of our lives you ungrateful brat?"

Harry gave a humorless laugh, which sounded so wrong to Draco's ears coming from this usually bright and happy young man. "Ungrateful? You dare call me ungrateful? And what do I have to be grateful for _dear _Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, stressing the honorific with a sneer. "The years I slept in the cupboard? The verbal abuse? All the times I went hungry because you deemed me not worthy enough to waste your food on? When did you ever give me something to feel grateful for?"

Slowly Harry straightened, sneering down his nose at his pale relatives. "If I ever see any of you again it will be too soon." And with that he spun on his heel and stalked away, reminding Draco of their old potion's teacher. Sending the people on the ground one last nasty look the blond hurried after his friend.

"Harry! Harry slow down." He called after, catching up with Harry outside the store. "What was that?"

"Those charming people were my relatives." Harry sneered, not slowing his pace. Draco became frustrated having to jog to catch up. Lunging he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, halting his progress.

"Harry, calm down. It's okay." Draco continued to mumble soothing nonsense. He felt the body in his arms relax until he was practically holding Harry up.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered into Draco shoulder.

"Don't apologize. What say you we call it a day and go home? Maybe tell me about what you've remembered."

"Okay. But what about Dobby? We never did buy him his socks." Draco snorted.

"I'm sure the spaz will understand."


	6. Ron

TITLE: In The Silence

TITLE: I'll be your anything

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: "I wanted to be your friend but you wouldn't let me so I settled with being your enemy. And now I can't even be that. I can't even be your memory. If I could, I'd be your anything."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash of the Harry/Draco variety. AU, completely ignores books 6 & 7. Lots of OOC and fluff and very little plot (which is prolly why I actually managed to finish it)

A/N: Would you guys believe I almost missed another update? Time is going by so fast, I can't believe it's already been a week. Anyhoo, without further ado here is another chapter! P.S. Keep an eye out for some snogging :D

RON

What was Dumbledore thinking!

It's official; the old coot is off his rocker. He's completely mad.

Leaving Harry in the care of that ferret! I mean everyone knows Dumbledore is loony but I thought he had more sense than that. What's to stop Malfoy from hexing Harry? Who's to say he won't finish what the Dark Lord started?

So what if he never actually took the dark mark. Just because they couldn't find any proof he ever sided with You-Know-Who doesn't me he didn't. So what if he passed the veritaserum test. There are ways around it… I think.

Still, why not leave Harry with me? I could take care of him. Help him get him memories back. Who better to help him remember then his best mate who was there to help make those memories? Yes, I would be the best person for the job.

Or maybe Hermione. She's so smart; I know she's already read every book she could find on memory loss, wizarding and muggle. I'm sure she has several ideas on how to help Harry.

What does Malfoy know that she doesn't? What can he do that I can't? What could be so bloody special about the ferret that Dumbledore feels fit to leave Harry in his care? It just isn't right. We're Harry's friends, not him. We were the ones standing by Harry's side as he stood up against the Dark Lord.

At least we're allowed to visit him. Not that Malfoy could stop me. I'd like to see him try to keep me away from my best mate. He would be the one needing care after that, not Harry. Now that I think about it I wish he would try to stop me. Then I'd have an excuse to punch that lousy death eater and break Harry out of there.

Now if Hermione would just hurry up so we can go visit him.

CHAPTER 5

Ron slowly followed Hermione as she marched down the street, an inner battle warring inside of him. They were visiting Harry for the first time since he was released from St. Mungo's. Suddenly Hermione stopped in front of a cozy looking house, almost more of a cottage, with a large garden and a low brick wall bordering it. Looking back Hermione huffed when she saw how far behind Ron was.

"Hurry up, don't you want to see Harry?"

"Of course I do!" Ron said defensively. "But Malfoy's going to be there too." Hermione sighed.

"Ron, you need to get over your animosity."

"I don't need to do anything. This is the ferret we're talking about Hermione, the bloke who went out of his way to make our life hell for seven years!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Hermione yelled back, startling Ron with the intensity of her glare. "This is the person that used to call me a mudblood and take every opportunity he could to make me miserable! But now he is the person who is taking care of my best friend and no matter what I feel about him I am grateful for what he is doing and I will treat him with respect as will you if only for Harry's sake!" Ron could do nothing but nod in agreement. He had long ago learned that there was no use when it came to arguing with Hermione. She always won and usually things were better for it anyway. Satisfied with Ron's submission Hermione entered through the wrought iron fence and marched up to the door, knocking with a purposeful air. To both of their relief it wasn't Malfoy who answered but a very excited Dobby.

"You is heres! Harry Potter is waiting on the back porch he is. Come, come, Dobby will take you to him."

"Thank you Dobby, but we know are way around." Hermione said warmly. The two Gryffindor made their way through the warm, welcoming rooms of Harry's house and out onto the back porch. They found Harry sipping some iced tea and reading a book. He looked much as he had before the final battle, tan and handsome, his wild black hair blowing softly in the summer breeze. The only difference was the carefree look on his face; the feelings of peace surrounding him and the lack of weight hanging on his shoulders. It was a startling difference.

"Hey mate." Ron said first, breaking the tranquility of the moment. Harry looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hi guys. Come sit down. Do you want some tea?" The two took their seats as Harry poured them some drinks. After that the three sat there in an awkward silence.

"So how is the healing going?" Hermione asked, unable to take the silence anymore. Harry immediately jumped onto the topic.

"It's been great. I'm slowly remembering all sorts of things. I've got a lot of my childhood memories back; it's after my 11th birthday that things get fuzzy. I remember the train ride now, were we first met? Draco apologizes for that by the way."

"Where is the ferret? I thought I'd see him by now."

"_Ron_!" Hermione hissed. Harry frowned but chose not to comment on Ron's rudeness.

"He's out shopping for dinner. He thought it would be best if he wasn't around while you guys were over, thought it might make you uncomfortable."

"That was thoughtful of him." Hermione spoke up; cutting off whatever rude comments Ron was opening his mouth to say.

"Yes, it was. I told him it wasn't necessary but I'm beginning to think he was right." Harry sent a pointed look to Ron whose ears turned bright red.

"Anyways, I brought over some items from our school years that I thought might help spark your memory." Hermione started, once again breaking the awkward moment by doing what she did best, spouting information. "I read somewhere that all memories were linked to certain items, smells, sounds, etcetera and to access them all you need to do is find the trigger. The trigger is the item, smell, whatever that the memories are linked to."

Harry watched in amusement tinged with excitement as Hermione pulled item after item out of her bag. He stared at the many knickknacks, wondering if any could reveal more about his past. The three Gryffindors spent the next several hours going over the many items, Having Harry touch and smell them while telling stories.

A weary Draco entered the house that evening. With a sigh he placed his burdens in the kitchens and went in search of his flat mate, fully intending to make Harry fix dinner tonight. It was only fair after all; he had braved the muggle supermarket. He wondered to the back porch, knowing that was where the black haired man preferred to spend his time.

"Harry! Get your cute ass in here and make me some…" Draco froze dead in his tracks. As expected Harry was sitting out on the porch but unexpectedly he was not alone. Granger was staring at him wide-eyed while the Weasel looked ready to explode. Oops. Draco quickly covered up his surprise. "Ah, hello Granger. Weasley." He said cordially.

"What the hell!" Ron yelled. Draco ignored the outburst.

"I bought the fixings for curry if the two of you would like to stay for dinner." Ron looked ready to tell Draco just where he could stick those fixings but Hermione slapped a hand over his mouth before anything could get out.

"That would be lovely, thank you Malfoy." She answered for them. Draco smirked and went back inside, releasing a sigh once he reached the safety of the kitchen. Gathering himself for what would prove to be a very long dinner, Draco began to prepare the curry.

"What was that?" Ron demanded as soon as Hermione removed her hand from his mouth.

"I was trying to shut you up, I thought that much was obvious."

"No, not that, Malfoy. Does he always talk like that to you Harry?" Harry could feel his cheeks heat up.

"No. He was just messing around, teasing you know? He probably came out here to have me make dinner. It's technically my turn since he went shopping. If you'll excuse me." Harry rose and went inside, leaving Ron and Hermione out on the porch.

Draco could feel Harry come and stand right beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the dark haired man picked up a knife and began chopping vegetables.

"I'm sorry about Ron." Harry broke the comfortable silence.

"Don't be. At this point I'm more than used to his animosity. Besides, I'm sure I didn't help the situation, if I had known they were still here I would have been a bit more… prudent in addressing you." Harry chuckled. Silence reigned for a few minutes before once again being broken by Harry.

"That was very nice of you, you know, inviting them to stay for dinner. I was really surprised you did it actually, given all the bad blood between all of you." Draco stopped what he was doing and faced Harry straight on.

"I did it for you. You do realize that don't you? Besides, if you hadn't of lost you're memories there'd be just as much bad blood between us, if not more so." Harry set down his knife and moved until he was mere inches away from Draco.

"You keep telling me that but I find myself feeling less and less inclined to care." Draco licked his lips, his eyes on Harry's mouth.

"You might find you do indeed care when you get all your memories back."

"I might but I highly doubt it. Knowing you as I do now I don't think I could ever hate you." Harry whispered the last bit, moving even closer to the sexy blond. Unable to resist temptation any longer Draco moved forward and closed the last little bit of distance between them. Unlike their last kiss this one quickly became heated and when Draco's tongue begged entrance, Harry happily permitted it.

Harry let out a small moan as he felt Draco's tongue slip past his lips and pressed his body closer to the blonde's. Draco's arms slipped around his waist, pulling him even closer, wanting as much contact as possible. Someone moaned though neither new who nor cared. Draco's hand had just found it's way into Harry's wild hair when a gasp startled them. They jumped apart and turned to see a very surprised Hermione standing in the kitchen doorway. Harry was frantically casting his mind for something to say but Hermione beat him to it.

"Well this is unexpected."

"I… uh… yeah." Harry stuttered, still not quite sure what to say. Draco couldn't help it, hearing Harry's ineloquent stuttering he began to laugh and loudly. Harry could feel himself blush which only worsened as Hermione joined in. "Right, glad to know both of you are finding this situation hilarious." He murmured sullenly.

"Eloquent as always Potter." Draco drawled in perfect imitation of their old potions master.

"Shut it, Git." Harry playfully swatted at him. Hermione watched the interaction, her intelligent eyes picking up all the subtle signs of affection between the two. A happy smile appeared on her face.

"You two look good together." Both men looked up from where they were play fighting with surprised looks on their faces. They had forgotten she was in the room.

"So, you don't mind then? If Draco and I hook up?"

"It's none of my business who you choose to be with Harry, as long as you're happy. However, if you hurt one hair on his head Malfoy, your life is forfeit." Draco looked at her with a serious expression.

"You have nothing to worry about." The two stared at each other a silent conversation going on between them that went completely over Harry's head. Hermione nodded, seeming satisfied.

"I should probably return to Ron before he decides to come looking for us. Don't take too long Harry." With one last smile she exited the room. Harry blinked owlishly after her.

"I think I missed something. Does this mean we're dating now?"

"Only if that's what you want."

"Mm, very much so." Draco's warm smile only showed a glimpse of the elation he was feeling inside. Without further ado Draco pulled Harry close and proceeded to once again devour the smaller man's mouth.

A/N: OMG! Do you know what this means? There is only one more chapter left! Le gasp! However, its not too late for you to have a say in how things turn out. Review now and help decide what happens to Harry and Draco!


	7. Snape

TITLE: In The Silence

TITLE: I'll be your anything

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: "I wanted to be your friend but you wouldn't let me so I settled with being your enemy. And now I can't even be that. I can't even be your memory. If I could, I'd be your anything."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash of the Harry/Draco variety. AU, completely ignores books 6 & 7. Lots of OOC and fluff and very little plot (which is prolly why I actually managed to finish it)

A/N: I suppose I should start by apologizing. Its been over a month since I promised you the last chapter and really, I have no excuse. All I can say is that I was overwhelmed by school and completely forgot about this story. In any case, I can't believe none of you wrote demanding the next chapter! That's part of your job as readers and reviewers; to kick the writer's butt into gear when they go too long without updating. Anyways, here it is, the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, and as a warning MAJOR FLUFF ahead at the end of this chapter.

On a completely random note, Snape is my absolute favorite character to write and as a result his little monologue at the beginning of this chapter is my favorite part of the entire story. :P

SNAPE

The world's gone crazy. Stalk raving, mad as a hatter, crazy. And I find myself too tired to give a damn.

I hear Potter's lost his memories. Big surprise there. Everything happens to Potter. Both the good and the bad. The world practically revolves around the brat. Why should it be any different when it comes to my godson? Of course Potter would have Draco's love. Only he could be a martyr and still come out on top.

If only the boy had died. Then I wouldn't be here playing nice with the Boy Wonder and his sycophants. Its times like these, when I'm shaking hands with the werewolf or enduring yet another hug from Mrs. Weasley that I think Lucius died just to annoy me. If he were alive right now, he'd be here welcoming these ludicrous cretins into the family instead of me. I never asked for such a role. It was one of the reasons I never reproduced myself. Yet here I am, acting as Draco's father figure, playing nice with the greatest bane of my existence.

I hope that damn boy appreciates what I'm going through for him. If not I always have some potions I could use him in.

Speaking of potions…

Potter's case intrigues me. It perks my professional curiosity. I know St. Mungo's said there was nothing more to be done but those idiots don't know the limbic system from their scapula.

Perhaps there is a potion that can do what those so-called doctors could not. Some way to return Potter's memories. Not that I care of course, but in the interest of science…

Maybe if we started with a gilly weed base and added sliced dragon liver and crushed amethyst?

No, no, no… that would not work.

What about a rosemary base with runespoor eggs?

CHAPTER 6

Severus Snape knocked on the door of Potter's and now Draco's home with the same disdain and aggressiveness that he did everything. Impatiently he waited for someone to answer.

"Its about time." He snarled as the door opened. He looked down to see a rumpled looking Harry Potter gazing blearily up at him. "Don't tell me you just woke up, Potter. It's nearly three in the afternoon."

"Mmm, just taking a nap. Draco's not here right now."

"Then it is fortunate that I was not here to speak with Draco."

"Oh." Harry looked confused for a moment. "Dobby's not here either. They're shopping for supper."

Snape nearly growled in frustration. "I am here to speak to you, you loathsome dunderhead."

"Oh! Please come in." Snape did, wondering why he'd ever bothered trying to help this boy. Then he remembered that his godson, for whatever incomprehensible reason, loved this idiot. It made Snape want nothing more than to retreat completely from the world and spend the rest of his days in blessed solitude. "What can I do for you sir?"

"I came to bring you this." Snape said, producing a potion vial with a great flourish.

Harry stared at it blankly. "What is it?"

"It's a potion obviously. I understand you are missing your memories but surely even you can recognize such a thing."

"I know it's a potion." Harry snapped. "I meant, what's it for?"

"To get your memories back of course."

"What! But the doctors said there was no way for me to get the rest of my memories back." Indeed, it had been less than a month ago that the doctors had said Harry had remembered all that he was going to. It had been almost six months since Harry had had his last flashback and there would be no more. He still couldn't remember anything from Hogwarts or after. His last memory before waking up in St. Mungo's was of his first train ride on the Hogwarts Express.

"I know what the doctors say, there's no need to repeat their rubbish. I'm telling you that I made a potion that will allow you to remember everything." Snape's sneer went unnoticed as Harry tried to wrap his brain around it. He would get his memories back. All of them. He grinned happily and reached to take the potion when I thought stopped him.

He had hated Draco.

His friends and even Draco himself had told him several times that they had been enemies. What if whatever he remembered was bad enough to make him hate the blond again. Would these memories ruin the happiness he had found? Was it worth the risk?

"Well Potter? What are you waiting for? Take the blasted thing already." The potion master snapped, completely oblivious to Harry's internal struggle. Swallowing his doubts Harry smiled and grabbed the vial.

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate this."

"Hmmph." Snape sneered, standing. "Don't think I did this for you Potter. It was merely professional curiosity. Besides, I'd never pass up an opportunity to prove those charlatans at St. Mungo's wrong."

"All the same." Harry said, showing the potion master to the door and watching him walk away in a swirl of black robes. Once he was out of sight Harry returned to the living room and looked down to the potion in his hand. Taking a deep breath up uncorked the vial and swallowed it down in one gulp.

Draco returned from shopping to find the house dark and silent. This was rather unusual considering how much Harry loved light and usually the green-eyed man had music playing in the background. Something that had driven Draco near crazy the first few weeks living together. Now the house seemed dead without it. "Harry?" He called, hoping his lover was somewhere nearby. When he got no response Draco began to search the house. Harry wasn't in the kitchen, nor the bedroom taking a nap, nor in the bath, nor outside, enjoying the sunshine. Harry wasn't anywhere to be found.

Draco felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

A noise from the kitchen sent Draco running from where he had been standing in the backyard. He barged into the kitchen not to find Harry but instead Dobby, putting away the groceries they had bought.

"Dobby, did Harry say anything to you about going out today?" Dobby looked up from where he was shelving a tin of Harry's favorite chocolate covered biscuits. Just the sight of them made Draco's teeth ache, thinking about the amount of sugar they must contain.

"No sir. Harry Potter not be telling Dobby he be going anywheres today."

Draco slumped against the doorframe thinking furiously. It was too early to panic. For all he knew Harry had decided to take a walk around the neighborhood and would be back any moment, smiling angelically and laughing at Draco's worry. But then why did he feel as if something terrible was about to happen. If there was anything Draco had learned from the war it was that one should never ignore their instincts because they were usually right. Straightening himself Draco decided to wait until suppertime, which was still two hours away. If Harry had not returned by then he would call in reinforcement for finding his missing lover.

Ron and Hermione were just settling in for an evening of snuggling on the couch when the fire flared up and Draco's face appeared in the middle of the flames.

"Malfoy! What-"

"Have you guys seen Harry at all today?" Draco asked, cutting off Ron in the process.

"No, we haven't. Did something happen?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't lose him did you Malfoy?"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "He's a full grown man Weasley, of course I didn't lose him. He wasn't home when I returned from shopping and that was over two hours ago. Usually Harry leaves me a note when he leaves but he didn't this time. It could be nothing but, well, I'm worried."

"We'll ask around, see if anyone has heard from Harry today. I'll fire call you back as soon as I learn anything."

The blond let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Hermione."

She smiled. "Of course. And don't worry too much Draco. Harry did defeat Voldemort after all, he knows how to take care of himself."

Draco just nodded before ending the call.

"I swear, if that ferret lost Harry I'll-"

"Oh Ron, do shut up."

It was past midnight and Draco was past worrying. He was near frantic for any word from Harry or someone knowing Harry's whereabouts. He couldn't imagine where the dolt had gone off. What if it was Death Eaters? There were still a few on the loose. What if they had decided to exact revenge on the Boy Wonder for killing their master? Harry could be dead right now and Draco had no way of knowing. Instead, he was stuck in his house, Harry's house, waiting for something, anything. Waiting for this thrice damned waiting to be over.

A pop disturbed Draco from his agitated thoughts. He turned quickly to see Dobby standing before him. "I has found him sir, Dobby has. Dobby knows where Harry Potter is!"

"What! Where! Where is he Dobby? Is he okay? Is he dead? Take me to him, now!"

"Harry Potter be fine sir. He's at Hogywarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir. Dobby find him by the lake sir. Said he wanted to be left alone, he did."

Draco growled. "Left alone? After making me worry like that? I don't think so. Dobby, please inform Hermione and Ron that Harry has been found."

"Yes sir." The elf squeaked before disappearing with another pop. Fighting to rein in his emotions Draco apparated to the Hogwarts gates.

Harry Potter shivered in the cold night but made no move to cast a warming charm or to move inside. He'd been standing, staring at the lake for hours now, though how many exactly he wasn't sure. The sun had long since set and the moon now his only source of light.

He was confused. No, he was far beyond confused. Things just didn't add up. The Draco he remembered, the one from school, was so different than the one he'd lived with for the past six months. That Draco had hated him. Had gone out of his way to make his life miserable. To make his friend's lives miserable. He had no redeeming qualities aside from his pretty face and even that was often ruined with a malicious smirk or sneer.

But his Draco, the one he'd come to love, was nothing like that. This one had put his life on hold for Harry. Had done all he could to make Harry happy. This Draco was kind and warm and loving, even if he was still sarcastic and sharp tongued.

How could these two people actually be one and the same? It made no sense to Harry and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to believe in this Draco and in the love they had shared but how could he? What was to say this wasn't all just an elaborate plot on Draco's part? A plot to what? Kill him? The blond had had plenty of opportunities do to so already. Harry had a horrible idea. In his 6th year he had developed a crush on the blond that had refused to go away no matter what he'd tried. What if Draco had found out and this was all some elaborate plan to humiliate him?

"Harry James Potter! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" An angry voice startled Harry from his musings. He turned to see Draco stomping towards him. The man was beautiful in the moonlight. "What do you think you were doing taking off like that without a note? I thought you were dead."

Despite his angry tone Draco wrapped Harry in a tight hug the moment he got close enough. Harry thought he was going to suffocate before Draco finally pulled back only to begin pocking and prodding the other man. "You are alright aren't you? Dobby said you were but I'd hardly trust the Spaz's word."

"STOP!" Harry yelled, pushing the other man away. He was feeling overwhelmed by Draco's incessant chattering and close proximity.

Draco looked at him in concern. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I- I don't know. I don't know what's going on anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember Draco. I remember everything." Harry watched closely as understanding crossed Draco's face quickly followed by pain before becoming a blank mask.

"I see."

"You've been so wonderful to me these past months. But I have all these memories… years of torment at your hands… I just… I just don't know." Draco watched silent tears run down Harry's face, feeling his own heart break at the sight.

"Do whatever you need to, Love. I want nothing more than to be your love but if I can't be that I'll settle for anything. I'll be your anything, just… just let me be a part of your life. Even if that means I have to be your enemy. I'll be your anything."

Harry looked at him with big eyes. "What?"

"I-I need you Harry. I need you in my life. It's always been like that." Draco gave a bitter laugh. "Even when we were kids. You wouldn't let me be your friend so I settled for being your enemy. When you lost your memory it was painful because it meant I was nothing to you anymore, not even an enemy, but you let me be your lover and I've never been happier. I won't stop you from doing what you have to but please don't leave me. Even if I have to be your enemy again, let me be in your life. I'll be your anything-"

Harry effectively used his lips to cut off Draco's rant. The kiss was hard and raw and passionate. There were tongues and teeth involved and when the two finally parted even a little bit of blood. They panted into each other's mouths, not willing to part, even as they gasped for breath.

"You will never by my anything." Harry said, as soon as he could remember how to speak. Draco felt as though his heart had just been ripped out of his chest but before he could move away, Harry continued speaking. His next words bringing Draco more joy than he had ever experienced before. "Because you are already my everything."


End file.
